


The last flight

by oihinaluv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Fluff, Humor if you squint, Implied Character Death, Introspection, KageHina - Freeform, Kozume Kenma-centric, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Miya Atsumu-centric, Not Beta Read, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Post-Canon, everyone gets an old person appearance except kuroken, i don't know what this is, its up to you, iwaoi - Freeform, kagehina can be romantic or platonic, kagehina-centric, miya twins sibling bonding, please im so proud of these babies, spoilers for 402, what is grammar is it food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oihinaluv/pseuds/oihinaluv
Summary: Neither of them knew when they would walk their last, breathe their last. It could be today, it could be tomorrow. But one thing remained unchanged. They would still push themselves past the limits of their bodies for one last play, to keep the ball alive even their dying because nothing else mattered.Anything, to spread their wings, one last time.OrThe four different ways a certain few people said goodbye to volleyball.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117





	The last flight

1.

_Kozume Kenma_

If you asked Kenma if he missed volleyball and his old school, he would say not particularly. 

It was just a club, something he was tricked into playing by Kuroo. He liked the sport, but didn't breathe, eat and sleep in it the way Kageyama did, didn't love it the way Shouyou did and didn't get moved by it the way Kuroo did.

And now he was no longer a player.

Of course, volleyball was still by his side. Besides the fact he was the CEO of his own sports company and had sponsored Hinata Shouyou, the personification of the very spirit of volleyball, he was also dating _the_ Kuroo Tetsurou. And no one loved volleyball more than Kuroo.

He and Kuroo had that in common, they didn't become professional players, they weren't popular worldwide for their killer serves, breathtaking receives or nerve wrecking sets, though they were influential in their own right. Their roles on court, that particular chapter of their lives was closed in highschool.

And yet, volleyball followed him like a shadow. He was five when he first held the ball, simply returning it to the older kids who were playing after they accidentally hit him on the head. At that time he had no idea how much impact that round object, smaller than a football or a basketball, would have in his life. He was nine when he first played, or at least fumbled around with the ball in a way that could be considered playing.

He was fifteen when he first played in a highschool match, sixteen when he became the brain of their beloved team. At seventeen, for the first time in his life, the despised words, "We are blood," the beginning of a dreaded and nostalgic spectacle slipped from his own mouth. Kuroo had always said it was a good way to motivate the team and it was the captain's job to keep the team morale up.

He was also seventeen when he had a showdown with Shouyou, his third soulmate, for the last time.

That was the moment, that was _his_ stage, that adrenaline rush, the loud heart beats, his mind and body pushed to their limits, the urge to _scream_ and break his quiet and introverted character, those were things that belonged in that moment. And it was to never come again.

He wasn't particularly sad about it, life moves on. That was his highschool life, he had moved on to college and now was a successful, working adult ( Fukunaga even called him a capitalist).

His life had barely begun, he had plans for the future.

And at the age of twenty seven, he would propose to Kuroo in the old ground where they first started out playing volleyball. He would gently wrap his fingers around Kuroo's much larger ones, and get on his knees while Kuroo would probably be in the midst of reminiscing.

He would probably be shocked, and then try to free his hand from Kenma's grip to frantically hide his tears. And maybe it's sadistic of him, but Kenma looked forward to that the most. 

A year later they would probably get married, with Shouyou as his best man and Yaku as Kuroo's. Instead of exchanging "I do," after their vows, Kenma would probably whisper-

"Thank you for introducing me to volleyball."

And Kuroo would just grin in return, because for the two of them, that's enough. Volleyball would always be their second soulmate, because in it they found each other, their teammates, their friends and rivals, and most importantly their true selves.

He may no longer be a player, but even if the presence of volleyball changed in his life, it will always be by his side.

* * *

2.

_Miya Atsumu_

For Atsumu, there were two things that were a constant in his life, one was his twin, the second was volleyball. Both were hard to deal with. Both gave him enough headaches to last a lifetime. And yet, they provided stability in his chaotic youth. In a way they kept him anchored. And thus, when Osamu suddenly decides to break free from their shared prison, it was…unsettling.

But it didn't matter, he would prove it him, he would prove it to the whole world. In the end it would be him on the top. 

And despite the many setbacks and misgivings, Miya Atsumu had accomplished every goal he set for himself. He made it to the nationals, he defeated Karasuno, he was a professional volleyball player famous for his merciless serves, he tossed to Hinata Shouyou and his playing style even evolved.

He represented Japan, that's how far he had come, and he doubts most people could brag about doing the same.

_And he deserved every last bit of his success._

There was just one goal he had yet to accomplish.

_To look Osamu in the eye in their death beds and declare that he was the happier twin._

It was a childish promise, one that he didn't think about much. He was young and at the top of his game, and so was Osamu. Death was a faraway and fairly vague concept, the least of their worries.

But even though it took a long time, eventually, slowly, the day was finally approaching.

The strong and magnificent Miya twins, reduced to a state where they can barely move. But even when they were old, wrinkled and bed ridden, they still drove everyone around them crazy by being at each other's throats like toddlers arguing over the last cookie in the jar. And despite making each other furious even by breathing (Osamu had whacked him multiple times with his walking stick for his loud wheezing and Atsumu would retaliate), they still stubbornly remained together, glued side by side.

And the one night, when they were both oddly quiet, Atsumu just _knew._

He wondered why he wasn't particularly scared or nervous. The thought of fading away into the unknown any moment from now should terrify him.

Maybe it's because that his first death was when he could no longer play volleyball or maybe it was the fact that he won't be crossing the other side alone, Atsumu strangely welcomed his end.

It wasn't like him to pass on quietly, but apparently old age changed people. However, in the end he was still Miya Atsumu, he refused to leave things unsettled.

"Oi old geezer," he croaks. "Before you die, would you give me the satisfaction of being successful in being the happier twin?"

Osamu chuckles.

"What makes you think I'll die before you do? If anything you look like you're barely hanging on grandpa."

"Just answer the question old man."

Osamu had closed his eyes, a peaceful smile gracing his face. 

"What do you think?"

Atsumu honestly didn't know. And he doesn't think Osamu did either. But they were both certain of one thing, and it's probably the biggest success of their lives, the only win that mattered.

There was nothing about the lives they would leave behind that they desired to change.

* * *

3.

_Oikawa Tooru_

Tooru never hated volleyball.

For most people, volleyball was just a game, a hobby.

But for Tooru it has always been a challenge.

A challenge that made him doubt himself, a challenge that pushed him to his very limits, broke him down again and again before he fixed himself. A challenge that brought out the worst in him.

But Oikawa Tooru could never hate volleyball.

Because despite everything, volleyball also brought out the best in him. It molded him as a person, gave him friends, teammates and a soulmate he could never replace, gave him rivals that made his life as a sportsperson worth it and gave his existence a meaning.

His first kiss was Iwaizumi (an unfortunate accident when they were both twelve and their classmates had teased them the entire year by calling them Naruto and Sasuke.), his first date was with his first girlfriend who broke up with him soon after. It was Iwaizumi's hand that he held, Iwaizumi's shoulder that he cried on, his fistbumps that kept encouraging him. It was Iwaizumi's lips he kissed, Iwaizumi's ring he wore on his finger and Iwaizumi's face was the first thing he saw every morning.

And yet, volleyball would always be his first love and his soulmate, and Oikawa couldn't be more grateful for a partner who understood that perfectly. Iwaizumi never got jealous, he knew what it was like. He said that even as an old man Oikawa would never be satisfied and would keep pushing forward, and Oikawa being Oikawa fully intended to prove him right. It was one of the many reasons that gave him courage to move forward, his other soulmate believed in him.

Of course, there were days that things didn't go swimmingly, when old doubts and insecurities would resurface. There were times when unexpected chance events like meeting Shouyou didn't illuminate light into his darkness, times where volleyball didn't feel fun anymore. That didn't change even in his twenties, and he doubts it will ever change no matter what he accomplished. 

There were several incidents, there was this one time he hit the bottom of the barrel yet again and in his drunken attempt to comfort himself had accidentally called Blanco instead of Iwaizumi. His coach did not reproach him for his pathetic state, hadn't even corrected him that he got the wrong person when he whined into the phone for the first fifteen minutes and instead listened quietly.

When he was done, he asked one question,

_"Do you want to quit?"_

_"No."_

That was his answer, that would always be his answer without hesitation. For some, it may seem obsessive, they may never understand because for them it's just a game. But Oikawa didn't care about their opinions. He knew it was worth it when he dreams of a little boy looking at Blanco play, with eyes shining with admiration. And when that boy turns around towards him, he could tell him to keep working towards his dreams with pride, because he makes it. 

Of course, he would gently take his younger self's much smaller hand in his own and tell him it wasn't easy. His middle school life was a tough ride, and his high school wasn't much better as he failed to take his team to the nationals. His life was, is and would be always filled with struggles. But the sacrifices he made, all the burdens this young child will grow to carry on his tiny shoulders would all be worth it. He was a professional player, he played in the international league, he made it to the _Olympics._ He forced his old rivals like Kageyama Tobio and Ushijima Wakatoshi, rivals he failed to defeat in highschool, look up to him instead and gained many more formidable opponents like Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu and Bokuto Koutarou. He played in the fourth ranked team in the world. He was famous worldwide as a player despite being unknown in highschool. He was THE Oikawa Tooru. In the end, he had the last laugh.

And yet, those weren't his biggest accomplishments.

His biggest accomplishments were that he was Seijoh's captain, he gave his team his very best so that they could all enjoy and give _their very_ best in volleyball, he was in a position where he inspired millions of kids like him to work hard towards their dreams, to conquer their insecurities and most importantly-

_His biggest accomplishment was that despite everything, he was still playing volleyball in the stage he longed to be. He still loved volleyball._

And that was all that mattered. And the young Oikawa Tooru in his dream would grin, tear filled eyes shining with anticipation and hope for the challenge that is his future, the challenge that is _volleyball._

Years later, when his luscious brown locks had all faded to gray and when he was no longer physically capable of standing tall with pride, he would still be with Iwaizumi, in a modest gym, teaching their grandchildren how to play, surrounded by laughter and their friends and family. It would all be fun and games until he would fall over in an attempt to do a jump serve. Amidst all the panic and rush to pull him up and check on him, he would roar with laughter and Iwaizumi would smile.

_"Are you satisfied now?"_

He would grin as he wobbles over to try that serve again, while everyone else would look confused and concerned.

_"No."_

It was the obvious answer, no hesitation. No matter how many opponents he took down, no matter how high he flew, it would never be enough.

But, despite the fact that he'll never be satisfied, there's nothing he regretted in his life.

* * *

4.

_Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou._

"Toss to me," 

Those were his famous words, repeated in various stages of his life.

But he was no longer the stubborn unpredictable first year of Karasuno or the notorious "ninja" who represented his country and was feared,respected and admired by opponents across the globe. His bright, messy tangerine hair that resembled fire had died down into grey ash. His short stature became more prominent in old age. But his spirit, the relentless need to keep the ball alive hadn't faded away. And he knew it was the same for the hunched figure beside him.

His face was wrinkled and frail, but the ferocious blue that stared back at him shone with the same intensity.

The older they grew, the more uncertain things became. Neither of them knew when they would walk their last, breathe their last. It could be today, it could be tomorrow. But one thing remained unchanged. They would still push themselves past the limits of their bodies for one last play, to keep the ball alive even their dying because nothing else mattered.

_Anything, to spread their wings, one last time._

**Author's Note:**

> Haaa its overr.  
> Even though this fic isn't anything special I cried when I finished writing this.  
> This is my thank you to Furudate for this amazing series. I'm sorry if the few people who read this fic hate it, but despite how messy this is it is my favorite work because it has a special place in my heart.  
> This is my goodbye to to Haikyuu and these characters who helped me get through tough times.  
> As for those of you who read my other fics, I'm sorry this is not an update I'm putting those on hold temporarily because once again my mental health is in shambles and my brain provides only random bursts of inspiration.  
> Thanks for reading and yell at me at @oihinaluv <3


End file.
